Next Generation: The Boy Band
by MissFleur2
Summary: The most successful record company in the wizarding world is looking for the next big thing and it just so happens to be a boy band! Follow Next Generation as they build friendships, fall in love, and try to make this band a success! SLASH AS/S slight AU
1. Auditions

**Okay so this is something I've been working on for weeks and during all that time I somehow couldn't bring myself to post it! This story is my baby but I'm not really sure if anyone else is going to find it appealing. Basically this story is about the first wizarding boy band, Next Generation. It's about the band's progression (from formation to first single to photo-shoots to concerts…etc) and the boys forming friendships as well as falling in love (not necessarily with each other but this is AS/S). So yea idk I'm terrible at these things but if that sounds interesting to you keep reading!**

**There are a couple of warnings I'd like to put out there:**

**1. This story will be SLASH. If you don't like, don't read! **

**2. This is set in the wizarding world but honestly there is very little actual magic going on. I don't know if that bothers anyone but I just want to put it out there. This story is more about the characters and the development of the band and less about magic. **

**3. This is gonna be LOOOOOOONG! I don't think that's a _bad_ thing but I thought I'd at least give you a heads up. I've already written about 22,000 words and I'm not even close to being finished. **

**Alright well that's about all I have to say for now! I promise I won't talk this much normally, I'm just nervous and babbling! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad but true. And I'm sure I'm not the first to do a wizarding boy band so any commonalities with another story are purely coincidental! **

* * *

**ATTENTION WIZARDS 17-20:**

Can you sing?

Want to travel the world and share your talents?

Open auditions are being held for a new musical group on Saturday June 2nd at the Dancing Hippogriff!

Please come prepared to perform a song

Dance experience preferred

The flyer, posted on almost every street corner of Diagon Alley, features three good-looking boys smiling brilliantly and posing. Occasionally one of them starts to dance, something that makes Rose giggle relentlessly. "Albus please tell me you aren't going to this?"

Albus scowls and snatchs the flyer from her surprised hands. "Shove it Rose."

"A boy band? Really Albus, I thought you had much more pride than this."

"It's not a boy band, it's a… musical group."

"Made up of all boys who look pretty and can sing and dance." Rose grins impishly, "It's a boy band."

"It could be fun."

"It's silly!"

"It's something I can do that will prove there's more to me than the surname Potter." Albus bursts angrily.

Rose's grin slips and she bites the inside of her cheek. "Sorry," She says quietly. "I didn't realize you were so serious about this."

"Yea well I am." He grumbles irritably.

They walk in silence for a while and Albus silently curses himself for losing his temper. Truthfully he'd also laughed when James brought the flyer home. Naturally his older brother would be auditioning; he loved anything that put him in the spotlight even if his singing was mediocre. But the more he'd watched James rehearse the more intrigued Albus became. He could sing. Much better, in fact, than his older brother. And maybe, just maybe, something like this could finally pull him out of the giant shadow cast by his legendary father.

"I think you should do it." Rose says softly. Albus raises an eyebrow. "I'm serious." She says. "You'd be great and if anyone has the face for a boy band," She pinches his cheek and gives it a small smack, "It's you."

"Ha ha." Albus rolls his eyes but he can't help the way his lips twitch upward into a reluctant smile. "You'll come with me right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She promises.

* * *

Scorpius chews on his lip nervously as he sits outside the audition room. His foot taps incessantly much to the displeasure of the boy beside him, who takes turns glaring at Scorpius's offending appendage and heaving loud, annoyed sighs.

A woman appeares from the room with a piece of parchment in hand, "Number 126," She calls. The annoyed boy fixes his face into a chipper smile and followes the woman into the room. Scorpius looks down at the number on his chest and feels his stomach flip as it hits him: he's next.

"Deep breaths," Scorpius reminds himself quietly. "Just relax, you can do this." He's there alone which had seemed like a good idea at the time but now as he sits there fidgeting nervously he wishes his mother were with him. It feels like hours before the woman with the parchment returns, "Number 127."

Scorpius's legs feel like jelly as stands and for a brief moment he thinks he might fall, but the blonde shakes off the feeling, internally chastising himself. As his father would say: Malfoys don't faint; they remain cool and composed at all times. He picks up his guitar and slings the strap across his chest, positioning the instrument behind himself as he walks.

The woman smiles and ushers Scorpius into a room where a long table sits. "Alright deary, go ahead stand right over there." She points to a small platform located about 5 feet from the table. Scorpius tries to remain calm as he takes in the faces at the table. 2,4,7… 9. 9 people sat at the long table, 18 eyes (well 20 if you count parchment lady's) follow Scorpius to his spot.

A man around his father's age with dark hair slicked flat against his head addresses him first. "What's your name boy?" Scorpius's heart is thumping so loud he barely hears the man.

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius what?"

The blonde bites his lip again. He had been hoping to avoid that question until he'd at least sung. Finally he sighs, "Malfoy sir. Scorpius Malfoy." Murmurs break out along the table.

"First Potters and now a Malfoy," A witch with lips painted the color of blood said, "I think we might have bit off more than we can chew." Scorpius is so nervous he almost misses the name Potter. Almost.

"Potter?" He asks. Scorpius knows Albus and James from school. James is a bit conceited and Albus has always been friendly but for the most part they just ignored the blonde. Unfortunately Scorpius couldn't say the same. He had been star-struck by the pair since day one and as he'd grown older, and discovered his preference for men, he'd begun to appreciate the younger Potter more than he cared to admit.

"Yes," The woman nods, "Both boys. Very good I might add." A lump is forming in Scorpius's throat.

A young woman with pastel hair that resembled cotton candy claps her hands together once, just loudly enough to be heard over the whispered conversations taking place. "Shall we let the boy sing then?" The room falls silent and she nods to Scorpius. "What are you going to sing for us?"

He swallows hard, "Charmed." It's his favorite song by his favorite wizarding band and something he's sang so many times he could do it in his sleep.

"And I assume you'll be playing that?" She gestures to the guitar. Scorpius nods and takes a deep breath.

"You are the…" The moment he starts to play everything seems to fade into the background. His heartbeat evens out, his breathing relaxes, even the faces of his judges cease to be a source of panic. It's just him and his guitar. Scorpius sings the song in his sweet, pitch-perfected voice and suppresses a grin at the look on his audience's faces. The man with the slicked back hair is nodding approvingly and muttering something to the man on his right who nods back and scribbles something down on the parchment in front of him. The first woman's blood-red lips formed an "O" and her eyebrows are nearing her hairline. The pink haired woman just sits there smiling from ear to ear like he's a Christmas gift come early. When he finished she is the first to speak.

"Excellent! I think I speak for us all when I say I'd like to see you tomorrow for the dancing portion of our auditions."

"D-dancing?" Scorpius stutters. "I can't dance." Hadn't that been optional? Scorpius tries to remember what the flyer said.

"Well we'll be the judges of that." She says still smiling. "We'll see you tomorrow, thank you." Her tone is final and dismissive.

Scorpius spends the rest of the day fretting despite his parent's reassurance. "You're an incredibly talented musician and they'd be crazy not to choose you." His mother says, smoothing out his hair. Scorpius feels his heart swell at the love in her voice. He loves his mother and how incredibly supportive she is of him. She'd been the one to purchase his first guitar despite his father's protests that music was unnecessary frivolity. When Scorpius came out to his parents his father had snapped his fingers and said, "Now I understand the music!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Scorpius never bothered to correct whatever misconception his father had formed because from that day on the older man ceased to pester him about wasting time "with that damn piece of wood."

"You know, I could always… arrange some things… if this doesn't turn out favorably." The casual tone his father uses doesn't fool Scorpius. "Buy someone off" or "Do something incredibly illegal" could easily be substituted for "arrange some things."

"Er, no thanks dad. I think I can handle this myself." He means well, in his own fucked up father kind of way.

His father shakes his head, "If it wasn't for the hair I'd swear you were adopted." His warm smile softens his words. "Just relax Scorpius, I know you'll be brilliant."

But relaxing is easier said than done. Besides being terrified of what was sure to be a disastrous dance lesson, come Sunday morning Scorpius finds himself seated in a room of handsome boys who are surely his competition. He is so nervous he can't even appreciate the good-looking man meat on display.

An elbow nudges him and Scorpius turned to see a deeply tanned boy smiling at him. "Look," The boy says and points to another boy across the room. The wizard is laid out on the floor, his eyes half-closed, with a dopey smile on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Scorpius asks.

"He's been sipping something from that flask of his for the past hour. I think it's a calming draught."

Scorpius scoffs disdainfully, "Had a little too much hasn't he?"

The boy nods in agreement and holds out a hand, "I'm Felix."

"Scorpius." He replies shaking the hand.

"So I guess you're my competition huh?"

"I guess so. Any idea how many guys they are looking for?"

"Five." Felix says, "At least that's what I heard someone say."

Scorpius looks around the room; there are at least thirty guys in the room. One of them has suspiciously long hair and all it takes is a glance at those curvy hips for Scorpius to realize it's a girl. Wait, _girl_? She has a thick curtain of auburn hair and there's something oddly familiar about her. Next to her stands a boy about a foot taller with the same red hair, both with their backs to Scorpius.

"Why is she here?"

Felix follows his line of vision, "Ah yes. Special Potter privilege." It isn't until then that Scorpius notices the two dark-haired wizards the girl is talking to, Albus and James. Which could only mean that the girl is Rose Weasley and the ginger boy Hugo. "I guess they're here for moral support." Scorpius looks away; watching Albus makes him nervous.

"Not really fair is it?" Felix asks. "I mean for the Potter's to be here. There go two of those five spots." Scorpius frowns, he hadn't thought about that. It is unfair but who in their right mind wouldn't pick Albus and James? The Potter name alone would be a huge selling point. So that leaves approximately 28 guys fighting for three spots. Scorpius doesn't like the odds.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A middle-aged man dressed entirely in black spandex from head to neck enters the room with a flamboyant wave of his hands. "Alright darlings, I am Dennis Creevey and- my god! James and Albus Potter?" He squeals in delight and rushs to the boys. "I went to school with your father! Oh it is my utmost pleasure to meet you!"

"Come now Dennis we don't have all day." A woman says. The pink haired lady from the day before enters the room followed by the man with the slicked back hair and the woman with the blood-red lips, who, Scorpius notes, has switched her lips to a more neutral color and opted for blood colored shoes instead.

"Right, right." Dennis says clapping his hands together happily. "As I said I'm Dennis Creevey and today I will be your choreographer. I hope you are all ready for an exciting day!"

* * *

The dance is actually much more difficult than Albus had anticipated. James, who is going effortlessly through the motions, does nothing to quell his frustration. Dennis teaches fast and has little patience for repeating himself, which leaves Albus a half step behind and struggling to catch up. He isn't alone though. At least half the room looks just as confused if not more so. "Okay boys, take five. When you come back we'll begin the elimination process."

"Wait, that's it?" Albus asks horrified. "I still have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Come on, Al." James rolls his eyes. "It's really not that hard." Rose and Hugo move from their spot at the back of the room and join the now frantic wizard.

"What am I going to do?" He groans.

"I could charm your feet." Rose suggests. "Or confund the judges?"

"What are you so confused about?" Hugo asks. "It's pretty straight forward. One, two, three, four, step left, slide right," The redheaded boy busts out the dance as if he's been doing it for years. "Touch your heart, and _bump, bump_." When he finishes the entire combination Hugo is met with three gaping mouths. "What?"

"Hugo!"

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Albus demands.

"I don't know." He says shrugging, "I've always liked to dance."

"I have three minutes for you to teach me everything you know."

Hugo is much more patient than Dennis and after he breaks down the first two eight counts Albus is feeling confident. They're just starting on the third count when Dennis and the judges return.

"Spread out!" Dennis hollers. Hugo makes to follow Rose but the choreographer grabs his arm and drags him back to the front. "No, no sonny you don't go hiding in the back!"

"Oh I'm not-"

"Shush."

"But-"

"No back talk! Five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

Scorpius is dreadful. He has two left feet and his face burns with embarrassment. "Oops, sorry!" He mumbles as he accidentally bumps into another boy. The boy glares and huffs before moving to another spot in the room.

Scorpius complete and utter lack of dance ability is being compounded with the unbearable scrutiny of the judges and the result is a sloppy, stumbling mess. He might as well be drunk. The judges walk among the dancers, tapping those who are dismissed on the shoulder. Scorpius tries not to pay too much attention to the thinning of the dance floor, but his fear grows with the knowledge that the less people there are to block him from view the more likely it is that he'll be eliminated. There can't be more than ten boys left when Scorpius feels the tap on his shoulder. Dennis, the choreographer, has just eliminated him.

Scorpius feels like he's been hit by a stunner. Hot tears stung the corners of his eyes as he heads for the exit. "Wait." The pink haired woman is staring intently at him. She motions for Scorpius to join her and he does numbly. "Sit." Scorpius does as he is told despite his desperate desire to get as far away from this place as he can. "Stay." His stomach is waging war and Scorpius blinks hard to force back his tears. He can't believe its over, he's out, but he's still sitting in the room watching the others.

The dancing finally comes to an end when there's seven boys left. It's a reminder of just how close he was to actually doing this thing. There are two blondes, Felix, a dark skinned boy, Hugo, and the Potter boys. _Big surprise_, he thinks bitterly. "Congratulations boys, you are the best looking, most talented of over hundreds who auditioned." The man with the slick back hair addresses the lucky seven. "Unfortunately we're only looking for 5. Albus, James, up here please." The two boys look at each other and warily make their way to front. "And, you, you, and you." Felix, one of the blonde boys, and the dark skinned boy join the Potters. "Well those are my picks."

Scorpius scowls, _what is he still doing here?_ Why does he have to sit here and watch these guys be chosen to live out his dream? This is cruel! They should have at least left the room to have this discussion. "What do you think Gemma?"

The pink haired women, Gemma, looks thoughtfully at the boys in front of her and then back to the boys in line. Suddenly she stops, startled. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Um, I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasley."

"He's the best damn dancer we have." Dennis comments.

"You didn't sing for me." Gemma points out.

"Yes, well I didn't plan to audition-" She presses a finger to her lips and Hugo stops talking.

"It's missing something." She says finally.

"Like what my sweet?" The man asks.

"I know!" Dennis steps forward and switches the dark-skinned boy for Hugo, much to the latter's disappointment.

Gemma approaches the redhead, "Sing."

"Er… if you're happy and you know it clap your hands…"

"Stop." She groans and presses her fingertips to her forehead.

"You have to admit," The woman with the red shoes starts, "Aesthetically this is the best lineup."

"Yes Mila, I know. It's just…" Gemma's eyes land on Scorpius who is still brooding in the corner. "We need another voice." She beckons him with her index finger. Scorpius's legs are wobbly as he stands and crosses the room to her; he adamantly avoids eye contact with either Potter boy though both are staring incredulously at him. Gemma pushes the blonde standing next to Felix back and places Scorpius in his place.

"Him?" Dennis asks dubious. "Did you see him move? He looked like a fish out of water. Plus he's a…"

"A what?"

"A Malfoy." Scorpius glares at the choreographer. What is that supposed to mean?

"But his voice." Gemma says softly. "I'll give you ginger if you let me have this one."

Dennis and Mila share a glance before they turned back to Gemma. "Done."

The pink haired woman smiles and turned to the man with the slicked back hair, "Alright, these are my choices." He looks skeptically at Scorpius and Hugo.

"Don't worry Mr. Topper," Mila smiles, "Between Dennis, Gemma, and myself we could make hairless cats appealing enough to sell an album."

"Yes, yes." Mr. Topper says, "You're right but remember Gemma, this is your project, I'll only fund so much before I expect a return." She waves him off and turns back to the boys. She points to the three standing uncertainly in the back, "You can go, thank you for coming."

Scorpius feels his heart flutter, does that mean…? "Congratulations, you five have been selected for the first wizarding boy band!" Gemma smiles brightly, "You guys ready to be famous?" Scorpius's heart soars. _Yes, yes, yes!_ He is ready and willing. He's so elated he doesn't even mention that Albus and James technically _are_ famous and anyone with the last name Malfoy is somewhat infamous at this point.

"I hate to be the one to derail this happy train but it would seem you've forgotten something." Rose carefully makes her way to the front of the room, "Hugo's only 15. And mum will never let him drop out of Hogwarts."

* * *

**Well there it is! If it looks like people are interested and reading I'll probably start updating weekly, if not then I'll just discontinue this. ****Like I said, this is my baby, so please be gentle but I would love some feedback! **


	2. First Meeting

**Well it looks like I've got at least a couple readers :D haha thanks to Inda and janey-in-a-bottle because I was honestly conflicted by the lack of response but I love writing this story so I'm going to keep doing it. So on with chapter 2...**

* * *

"Please, please, please!"

"Absolutely not."

"Mum, come on!" Hugo begs.

Hermione shakes her head and looks to her husband for help. "Ron, say something!"

"Er… Listen to your mother Hugo!"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Yes and what happens if it doesn't pan out?" Hermione demands. "What will you do then? A wizard with no prospects, who dropped out of school before his 6th year!"

"You know, we never officially finished school." Harry adds casually.

"See? Thank you Uncle Harry!"

Hermione glares at her friend who raises his hands defensively. "I was just pointing out that we didn't finish and we didn't turn out so bad."

"Things were different back then." Ginny sighs. "I agree with Hermione. You boys need to finish school."

James grins and sneers at his younger relatives, "Yea boys, finish school."

"Stuff it." Albus says giving his older brother a shove. "I'm 17 mum, I can do what I want."

"But Albus-"  
"No! I've made up my mind." He says determinedly. "This is what I want and you can't make me give it up." For a brief moment everyone is stunned at how much he looks like his father and then Harry breaks the silence.

"He's right Gin." He says with a sigh. "He's an adult now, we can't stand in his way."

"But you are only 15." Hermione points to Hugo. "I will absolutely not let you abandon your studies." Hugo, looking utterly crushed, slumps into his chair.

"I've been doing some thinking," Rose starts, "What if he did both?"

"Don't be daft Rosie," James rolls his eyes, "How would he go to school and tour the world?"

"He wouldn't." She replies simply. James throws his hands up, as if to make his point. "But he could get a tutor to travel with him." Hugo's eyes light up and he jumps to his feet.

"That's perfect! What do you say mum?"

Hermione shakes her head slowly, "I don't know…"

"You can pick the tutor and everything."

"That's not a half bad idea," Harry says thoughtfully. "Albus if we hired you a tutor would you keep up with your studies?" Albus's snort says very clearly what he thinks of that. Harry shrugs. "It was worth a shot."

"I think it's a good compromise." Ron says. Hermione still doesn't look convinced.

"Mum, please? Do you want me to miserable the rest of my life?"

"Of course not!"

"I promise I'll keep up with studies! I'll do whatever the tutor says. I'll do anything! Please, please, please!" Hugo drops to his knees and clings to his mother's legs.

"Oh honestly Hugo, you are so dramatic! Alright fine!" Hermione relents. "I'll let you join this band under one condition."

"Anything!"

"If by the end of this summer your little group doesn't look like it's going to take off, you'll return to Hogwarts in September. And I want proof that this is worth putting school off for: a hit, a tour, something!"

"And if we are taking off…?"

"Then I'll hire you a tutor." Hermione says with a small smile.

"Yes! I love you mum, you're the most amazing woman I've ever known! Honestly, you're brilliant." Hugo squeezes her, babbling with his excitement.

"Great," James groans, "I'll never be able to get away from this family."

Hugo wraps an arm around Albus, pulling their faces close, and smiles innocently. "But look how cute we are!" Everyone laughs, even James, though he does so reluctantly.

"You know I'm a bit surprised that you auditioned." Ginny says. "I didn't know you sang."

"Yes Hugo," Hermione adds thoughtfully. "I've heard James and Albus plenty of times but I can't recall ever hearing you sing."

"Oh I don't sing."

"Er… then why did you audition for a boy band son?" Ron asks.

"I didn't! Well I didn't intentionally. I'm just that good." He grins smugly.

"As I recall it you had to be bartered into the group." Hugo glares at Albus who ignores him and continues. "Gemma didn't want you unless she could have Malfoy."

"Very true." James smirks, "You should thank Malfoy at our meeting next week."

"Malfoy?" Ron asks suspiciously.

"Yea, he's in the group."

"What? How did he manage that?"

Albus shrugs, "I assume the same way we did."

"That slimy little-"

"Ronald!"

"All I'm saying, Hugo, is that you better beat him out for those solos."

"I have a feeling it won't be as easy as that." Hugo says truthfully, "I can't sing and from what I've gathered Malfoy is really good."

"Has two left feet though. Did you see him get eliminated during the dance portion?" James sniggers.

"You boys better be kind to him." Hermione warns, "He worked just as hard as you did, probably more, to make that group and I won't stand for any bullying."

"Yes ma'am," The three boys reply in unison.

"Now help me set the table for dinner. Just because you're big superstars don't mean you don't have to do your chores."

* * *

Scorpius arrives early, his excitement getting the better of him. The building he stands in front of isn't much to look at; a small, decrepit place surrounded by magnificent muggle-made skyscrapers. A "For Sale" sign hangs in the dirty window. Scorpius looks around once to make sure no one is watching him before pulling out his wand and unlocking the door. The hinges creak as he pushes it open. Silently he slides inside and shuts the door.

The reception area is immaculate. The floor is whiter than anything Scorpius can remember seeing and the ceiling higher than possible without magic. A witch with thick-rimmed glasses sits behind a desk, scratching furiously at her parchment. On the wall behind her the words "Topper Records" glitter in the artificial light. "Do you have an appointment?" She asks without looking up as Scorpius approaches.

"Yes. I'm here for a meeting-"

"Name?"

Scorpius scowls, he hates being cut off. "Scorpius Malfoy." He make sure to put extra emphasis on the Malfoy, hoping that she picks up on his importance, or at the very least have the decency to be afraid. It' something his father taught him.

"Have a seat Mr. Malfoy," She gestures to a couple of couches to her right. "Ms. Topper will be with you soon." Scorpius nods, despite not having the slightest idea who Ms. Topper is, and heads for the couches.

* * *

"I can't believe you made us late." Albus says through gritted teeth.

James shrugs, "It's not like it's the end of the world. It's 5 minutes."

"Hi we're-"  
"Oh I know who you are!" The witch behind the desk says excitedly. "Right this way,"

"This is so cool," Hugo whispers as the three of them are ushered into a meeting room. The room is largely empty save a sizeable, round table surrounded by numerous chairs. Seated at two of the chairs are Malfoy and another boy, who abruptly stop talking at the sight of the others.

"Ms. Topper will be in shortly," The secretary says, closing the door behind her and leaving the five very awkward boys alone.

"Er… hey Malfoy. Nice summer?" Albus inwardly cringes at his attempted small talk.

For his part the blonde nods politely and says, "Very nice. And yours?" without skipping a beat.

"Much better now eh?" James says grinning. Everyone chuckles and a bit of the tension lifted.

"I'm Felix, by the way," The other boy says, holding his hand out to shake.

James shakes it with a, "James." Then takes the seat next to Felix. Hugo also introduces himself and shakes the tanned hand.

"Albus," He takes his hand last and as an after thought turns to the blonde boy sitting on Felix's other side. "You know I should probably start calling you Scorpius."

"I think you probably should, Albus." He replies with a friendly, if small, smile.

"You guys know each other from school?" Felix asks.

"Yep." James replies, "Though I reckon we knew more than enough about Draco Malfoy's spawn before school even started. Our father's didn't get along too well." Albus and Hugo nod in agreement. Scorpius blushes a little.

Felix laughs, "Well I'll be the first to admit that I've read my fair share of articles on the two of you." He points to James and Albus, the latter of whom groans.

"The joys of being Harry Potter's children." Albus says shaking his head, "It'll be nice to be in the papers for something else."

"I hear that!"

"You two know each other?" Albus asks, gesturing between Felix and Scorpius.

Scorpius shakes his head, "Just met at auditions."

"I was homeschooled." Felix says with a roll of his eyes. "My parent's are nutters. What about you?" Felix nods in Hugo's direction.

"What about me?"

"You guys know each other from school?"

"Oh no, Hugo here is family." James ruffles his hair affectionately.

Felix turns to Scorpius and says in a loud stage whisper, "Guess it's you and me against the Potters."

"I'm not a Potter!" Hugo says indignantly. Albus smacks the back of his head. "Ow! Not that it's a bad thing!" The redhead adds hastily.

"If we're teaming up I definitely don't wanna get stuck with these two," James points to the squabbling boys.

"Like I'd be on your team anyways," Albus says with a glare.

"Teams?" Gemma asks as she strolls into the room. "For what?"

"Hypothetical teams." Scorpius answers instantly.

"Good word," Hugo nods in approval.

"Thank you."

Gemma studies the boys for a second before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from them. "At least you're getting along." She shakes her head. "Well you guys ready to get down to business? Yes Hugo?"

"Uh this may be a dumb question but… who is Ms. Topper? We're supposed to wait for her."

Gemma laughs, her perfect teeth sparkling in the light. "I am! My father is Mr. Topper of Topper Records." For the first time Albus notices that Gemma isn't wearing traditional wizarding robes but instead has opted for a pair of form fitting black pants and a strategically torn top, despite the formal atmosphere of the building. It is considered very stylish among the younger generation to forgo the robes and don muggle clothing, not one of the boys at the table wore a robe, but for professional functions robes are generally considered proper. Though with her cotton candy hair Albus doubted that Gemma adhered to most notions of proper.

"I suppose I should explain a little bit before we get started." Gemma sits back in her chair, deciding best how to approach the subject. "Well you've all heard of Topper Records; we are the premiere recording studio of the wizarding world. For 30 years now we've been on the cutting edge of modern music. In truth we do much more than just music these days. Since my father created the charm that allows electricity to work in heavily magical places we've branched out into not only radio but television."

"Thank Merlin for that!" James cheers, "I can't imagine a world without television." Albus has to agree. His favorite show features a witch, Viola Appleby, who can turn anything, and he means _anything_, she finds into a feast fit for a king.

"We don't own a television. Father says it's another attempt to make us all muggle."

James turns to Scorpius, aghast. "You poor, poor child."

The pale boy shrugs, "You can't really miss it if you've never had it."

"Yes well if you boys like television then you'll love the new stuff we're working on." Gemma smiles conspiratorially, "I'm sure you all know what a computer is. Well there's this thing the muggles have called the 'internet' and if my father's team can make it work for us… well everything is going to change! But, alas, I'm getting ahead of myself. Where was I?" She clicks her nails together, "Ah yes! So why are you all here? Well the more my father begins to invest his time and galleons into his new endeavors the more apparent it is becoming that Topper Records is going to need a new leader. That leader is going to be me."

"Really? That's amazing!" Hugo says excitedly, "Congratulations."

Scorpius eyes her a bit suspiciously, "You still haven't said why we're here. And aren't you kind of young to be running a multi-million galleon operation?" Albus is surprised at the tone Scorpius takes. Not only is the boy normally so soft-spoken but he's being rude to the woman who fought for him to be in the group in the first place.

But Gemma just smiles fondly, "I knew I was going to like you. My father agrees, Scorpius, that 26 years old is much too young to run this company. But you five are going to prove him wrong. If I can make you this company's best selling artists then the company is mine."

"And if you can't?" Albus asks uncertainly.

"Then we're all out of job." She says frankly.

"Well then no pressure huh?" James grins. Albus has to resist the urge to hit him; luckily he's well practiced. How like James to make this a joke, the boy never took anything seriously.

Gemma looks at Albus earnestly, much to the boy's discomfort, "If you guys are half as good as I know you can be, then we'll be just fine." A knock sounds on the door and Mila comes into the room, a thin briefcase in hand.

"You ready for me?"

"Ah yes, come in Mila. Boys this is Mila March, she'll be your personal stylist."

"You boys need an image. That is where I come in." Mila says, placing her briefcase on the table and pulling out sketches. She hands each boy a sketch, Albus getting his last. The sketch is a perfect likeness of Albus but much, _much_ better dressed. The sketch-Albus has on well-fitted jeans, a black shirt, and a gray blazer. His hair is arranged in a very stylish mess, as opposed to the usual chaotic one he wears, and his glasses are nowhere to be found.

"What is this?" James asks staring in confusion at his own sketch.

Mila smiles, "It's your casual look." Albus frowns. A blazer? That's hardly casual.

"Woah!" Felix is leaning over Scorpius's shoulder and suddenly bursts into laughter.

Scorpius bites his lip, "Is it that bad?"

* * *

Sketch-Scorpius looks… well very pretty. He's wearing skinny jeans, a grey and blue striped shirt, and a black cardigan. He also has a gray scarf and a saggy beanie. Scorpius doesn't think its bad, much different than the way he normally dresses but not in a bad way. Or at least he hadn't thought so until Felix laughed. "It's the beanie isn't it?" Scorpius asks suddenly self-conscious. The way the hat sits on sketch-Scorpius gives the blonde a sheet of shiny bangs swooping across his forehead, just skimming his eyes (which look suspiciously like they have make-up on).

Felix looks at him guiltily and shakes his head, "No way man. It's not bad, it just… surprised me."

"Lemme see," James demands, reaching across the table to snatching the sketch. The Potter boys and Hugo study it for a minute.

"I like it." Albus finally says.

"That hair is really girl-" Scorpius doesn't miss the elbow Albus shoves into Hugo's side, "I-I mean… dude they've got James in a v-neck."

James, who was now looking at Felix's sketch, glares. "Yea what's with that?" He turns to Mila. "How come Felix gets a leather jacket and I'm stuck with this? Is this a vest?" He demands, gesturing to his own sketch.

"The jacket is part of his look. Felix is edgy."

Felix smirks, "I'm the bad boy, nice."

"What's that make me?" James asks.

"The lady's man." Mila replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I take it I'm funny?" Hugo asks, examining his paper. Scorpius wonders what could possibly be on Hugo's sketch to make him assume that but never gets a chance to see as Mila continues.

"You're quirky and Scorpius is the sweet, introverted one."

Scorpius bristles slightly at that, annoyed at the part he's been cast, until Albus hands back his sketch with a genuine smile, "That's perfect."

"I know," Mila gushes. "I can't wait to get my hands on that hair." Scorpius fingers his slicked back do nervously.

"So what's Albus? The annoying git?" James jokes.

Mila and Gemma share a look then Gemma sighs and turns to Albus. "Honestly we don't know what to do with you. You're a bit more… complicated."

"But don't worry," Mila says quickly, "We'll think of something and until then you'll still look fabulous."

"My picture doesn't have glasses."

"No, we think contacts will suit you more. Especially when you have to dance." Scorpius tries to picture Albus without glasses but his imagination fails him, finally he just turns to the dark-haired boy and asks, "Can I see?" Albus looks somewhat reluctant but, perhaps remembering he's seen Scorpius's, nods and hands over the sketch anyways. Scorpius has to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping it in surprise. Sketch-Albus looks good. Like _really_ good. Embarrassment floods him; it's one thing to find Albus attractive from afar but now they're in a band together. They would (hopefully, the traitorous part of Scorpius's mind adds) be spending a lot of time together and any thoughts that weren't purely friendly would need to be suppressed. "It looks nice." He says, avoiding eye contact as he hands the sketch back.

"Do we really need to work on a look first?" Albus asks. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the music?"

Gemma waves a hand, "We already have a plethora of songs available. Right now we need to focus on your physical appearance." She points to Albus and James, "You two are frequently photographed and we can't have you representing the group like… well that." She gestures to their simple t-shirt and jeans combo.

"So what, we're just supposed to get rid of all our clothes?"

"Yes precisely." Mila nods. "You'll be receiving a package containing your new wardrobe. Effective tomorrow you are to wear only the clothes provided to you by us."

"At least while you're in public." Gemma adds. "Understood?" The boys all nod. Scorpius notices that Albus still doesn't look pleased but has nodded nonetheless. "So we need to talk rehearsals. I thinking we'll do vocal meetings twice a week and dance lessons once. After you've perfected the three songs we have, we'll pick the best, release a single, and go from there. I want the single out by the Christmas season." Scorpius did the math. That gave them about five months. Seems like plenty of time.

"Er…" James, Albus, and Hugo exchange uneasy looks.

"It that a problem?" Gemma asks slowly, probably dreading the answer.

"Well…" Hugo looks to James and Albus but neither come to his rescue. "My mum…"

Albus finally takes pity on his cousin, "Merlin Hugo." He turns to face Gemma, "His mum is insisting on proof that this group is worth him skipping school for. If we don't have a single or something out before September Hugo has to go back to Hogwarts." Hugo drops his head, looking intently at his hands. Scorpius sees Gemma deflate a little bit.

"That only gives us two months."

"I know." Hugo says miserably, "I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you want to replace me."

The room is quiet for a while. From the horrified look on his face, Scorpius gets the feeling that Hugo hadn't expected her to honestly consider the suggestion. Gemma finally shakes her head, a maniacal smile spreading across her face. "No we won't be doing that Hugo."

"I don't like that look," Felix says apprehensively.

"You'll need to clear your schedules for the rest of the summer." Gemma says. "We'll need all the time we can use."

"Done." Hugo says. James and Albus also quickly agree.

Felix nods, "Can do."

Traditionally Scorpius spends a portion of his summers in France with his grandmother but he figures she'd forgive him. And plus it isn't like he can't visit. "Yea, I'm in."

"Oh good," Gemma smiles, "Please be packed by tomorrow evening."

The boys all look at each other, perplexed. "I'm sorry. Packed?" Felix asks.

"Yes, you'll all be moving into one of my father's building downtown. That way I'll always know where you are, you'll be close to the rehearsal spaces, and you'll be able to bond."

Mila smiles brightly and pats her friend on the shoulder, "What a brilliant idea Gemma!"

"B-but…" Scorpius falters, unsure how to express himself. From the looks on the other boys' faces they aren't thrilled with the arrangement either.

Nobody says anything for a long while until Albus, his face full of determination, squeaks out a "Whatever it takes yeah?" Scorpius almost laughs. Sometimes Albus looks so much like the pictures of his father.

"That's the spirit!" Gemma waves her wand and a stack of papers so high that it's beginning to lean appears on the table. "Now we have just a bit of paperwork to do…"

* * *

**Comments?**


	3. Flat Mates

**Bleh I'm not thrilled with this chapter. It's more of a filler but still, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Scorpius stands in front of the fireplace getting ready to floo to the address Gemma had provided him with. "I don't like this." Draco Malfoy says for at least the hundredth time.

"I'll be fine dad."

"Two Potters! And a Weasley." He shakes his head. "What was the other boy's name?"

"Felix Dobrev."

"Felix?" He scoffs. "What kind of name is that?"

"Are you kidding?" Scorpius asks deadpan.

His mother chuckles and snakes an arm around her husband's waist. "Draco, he'll be okay."

"Don't hesitate to come home if you need to."

"I won't."

"And if anybody gives you any trouble you show them what Malfoy's are made of."

"Yes dad."

Draco sighs and pulls his only son into a hug, "I love you Scorpius."

"Come on dad," Scorpius says turning red. "I'm seventeen, not a little kid, and I'm just floo-call away."

"I know but I still love you." Draco releases him and steps back to let him take a handful of floo powder.

"I love you too." Scorpius says before grabbing his trunk and guitar and jumping into the fire. The apartment is nice enough, no Malfoy Manor, but decent. Scorpius sets his trunk down by the fireplace and goes to look around. The living room is simply decorated and includes a television. Scorpius smiles to himself just imagining James's delight when he catches sight of the black box. The kitchen has a stove, a fully stocked refrigerator, and a couple of other appliances that Scorpius can't name. He dearly hopes someone else knows how to cook since he's been fed by house elves since the day he was born and has zero experience in that department.

Scorpius walks down a hallway, opening doors as he goes, and discovers three bedrooms: two with two beds and one with one, each room with an adjoining bathroom. Scorpius is internally debating on whether or not to take the single bedroom (he _is_ here first after all!) when he hears voices.

James and Albus are standing in the living room, wands drawn.

"It's mine!" James growls.

"Fuck off James." Albus's wand shoots out warning sparks.

"You're so pathetic. Can't even curse me like a proper man!"

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll-"

"I said shut up!" More sparks. Things look like they could go bad at any moment. Scorpius wants to intervene, to stop it, but his nerve fails him.

"Why don't you make- Oomph!" Luckily Hugo chooses that moment to come through the floo and crashes into James's back.

"My bad." Hugo says, brushing himself off and pulling his stuff into the room. He looks around, ignoring the fight he's interrupted, and finds Scorpius standing in the hallway. "Hey man! What's the bedroom situation look like?" Scorpius is still eyeing the Potter boys warily but Hugo's intrusion seems to have distracted them. Slowly both boys lower their wands.

"Two with two beds and one single room."

James hisses. "I'm not sharing with Albus." The fireplace flares again and this time James gets out of the way as Felix comes through. The newcomer takes one look at the angry faces and scoots around the bickering brothers.

"Bad timing." He says; Hugo nods in agreement.

"So how do you want to decide this?" Albus asks, still glaring at the back of James's head.

"Draw sticks?" Scorpius suggests and conjures five sticks of various lengths. "Shortest stick gets the single room." Each boy takes a stick and holds it up; Hugo's is noticeably smaller than the rest.

"Fuck yes!" The redhead hoots in delight before grabbing his trunk and hauling it away to his room. James flicks his wand angrily and his trunk jerks forward almost knocking Scorpius over as it flies to the nearest room.

"I'm in the other room." Albus announces, huffing down the hallway, his trunk in tow.

Felix lets out a long, low whistle. "So you want James or Albus?" Scorpius's heart stops. He hadn't thought about that. Obviously he wants to room with Albus but what a terrible, terrible idea. Could he live in that close proximity and still keep his cool? On the other hand, rooming with James isn't particularly appealing especially when such a prime opportunity to move in on his brother has presented itself.

"I think I'll take Albus."

Felix shrugs, "Suit yourself." He starts to pull his trunk toward the room James has disappeared into but pauses and turns back to Scorpius, who has just gotten a grip on his trunk, "Do you think…" Felix hesitates before continuing. His voice is softer than Scorpius has heard it before. "Do you think this is going to work? This whole thing? It's not crazy is it?"

Scorpius thinks for a moment and answers truthfully. "It's definitely crazy. I mean we've basically signed over our lives to a woman whose biggest accomplishment thus far has been having an incredibly wealthy father. We've left behind our families and moved in with strangers; strangers who we'll be with 24/7 for the next… Merlin knows how long if this thing works out! Hell Hugo, Albus, and I left school to chase this… crazy, amazing thing we've been offered. So do I think it's going to work?" Scorpius nods. "If we make it."

Felix's smile is filled with more than just happiness, mixed in there is a bit of relief and a ton of admiration. "You know, you've really got a way with words."

"Thanks," Scorpius says, filling with pride.

"Be sure to never let me go after you in interviews." They both laugh and Scorpius promises to never let it happen. As the blonde lugs his trunk to his new bedroom he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He has a feeling his friendship with Felix is just beginning. He's never had siblings and at school he had few acquaintances, certainly nobody he'd consider a friend. Scorpius likes his solitude but he has to admit that it is lonely at times. But somewhere deep in his gut he knows that is going to change. These boys, his new band mates, they are going to be the best friends he's ever had.

* * *

Albus is fuming.

"Stupid James." He mutters, angrily shoving his trunk into a corner. He'll deal with it later. "Stupid bloody James and his bloody-" The door, which had been previously slammed shut, opens to reveal a sheepish looking Scorpius.

"Sorry to interrupt." The blonde says. "I'll just put my trunk down and wait in the living room."

He doesn't know if it is the kindness in Scorpius's voice or the way the blonde is so carefully tiptoeing around the room but Albus feels his anger draining. Instead he feels… well he feels bad and incredibly rude. "No wait," He sighs, stopping the other boy in his retreat. "This is your room too. I can't chase you out like that."

"It's really not a problem."

"Stay." Albus says firmly. Scorpius bites his lip but nods, taking a seat on the empty bed across the room. "I'm sorry." Albus says turning to face him.

"Don't be."

"No I- _we_ shouldn't let family stuff affect the house. It's not fair to you guys."

Scorpius lifts an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips, "We're five teenage boys living in one flat, you really think that's gonna be the only argument any of us ever have?"

Albus chuckles, "You're right. But still, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." Scorpius moves from his spot on the bed and begins to unload his trunk. There are few clothes (he, like Albus, is still painfully aware of the new wardrobe they have yet to receive), mostly pajamas and a few lounging around clothes. While a good portion of it is dedicated to personal hygiene, his trunk is mostly filled with things like photos and books. Albus is unsurprised, his trunk looks nearly identical. Something catches his eye, something leaning against the side of the trunk.

"Is that a guitar?" He asks dumbly.

"How very observant." Scorpius smirks and continues putting his things away.

"Ha ha." Abus says humorlessly, "I meant, do you play?"

"As opposed to what? Merely caring it around for aesthetics?"

"It could be charmed." Albus points out.

"Fair point. But it's not I assure you. No magic except what these can do on their own." Scorpius wiggles his fingers. From where he sits Albus can see the calluses marring the pale flesh. How strange, he thinks, to see such rough things on such a delicate boy.

"Would you play?" Albus sees the blonde's shoulder tense at the question.

Scorpius answers without turning to face him. "Maybe later." The effortless manner of which the words fly out of his mouth might have fooled Albus if he couldn't see how visibly uneasy the other boy is. But he decides not to push it; if Scorpius isn't comfortable playing for him it isn't a big deal. They'd be together all summer and Albus figures he's bound to hear the other boy play at some point.

There's a bang in the living room shortly followed by a "Boooooys!"

Scorpius looks at Albus who shrugs. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

The woman's voice sounds again, "Boys please come here." Despite her word choice her tone makes it clear: that is not a request.

"Sounds like Mila." Scorpius says, pulling open the door. "Best go see what she wants." Albus reluctantly follows. To say the stylist puts him on edge is an understatement. When the boys finally assemble in the room they see that Mila is not alone. With her are five identical brown boxes and Gemma.

"Hello boys," She says cheerfully and gestures for them to sit down. Albus takes a seat between Scorpius and Hugo making sure to keep his distance from James.

"I hope everything is to your liking?" The boys nod and, satisfied, Gemma continues. "I want to go over a few things today. We'll start with Mila."

Mila nods and begins to speak. "So I know we've discussed your looks…." Albus tunes her out after the first few words choosing instead to really study her for the first time. Mila is a thin woman around Gemma's age. He suspects that they've known each together for a while, as they seem rather chummy for mere colleagues. Her jet-black hair is pulled into a slick bun, emphasizing her severe jaw and high cheekbones. She's pretty, in a pale, gothic sort of way. Blood red seems to be her signature as today she wears it in a dress. There is something quite intimidating about her even when she smiles, which she is currently doing as she gestures to the boxes in front of her. "…is right in here!" Albus scowls, wishing he'd heard what was in the boxes. They aren't very big, about the size of a shoebox, but he has a feeling they are important.

"This one," Mila picks up the first box. She opens the lid, peeks inside, and hands it to James. "Is for James. And this one…" She continues until every box is in the appropriate boy's hands. Albus carefully pulls the lid off his and sighs. Of course, it contains his new wardrobe. The box has been magically altered, probably by way of an undetectable extension charm, to fit all the clothes. Without moving anything Albus can see jeans, slacks, sweaters, and… are those briefs? _Really_? Mila and Gemma are smiling encouragingly as the boys look over their new things. Felix and Hugo are ecstatic, each rummaging through their boxes eagerly. Scorpius, like Albus, looks dubious and even frightened. James looks confused and maybe a little put out until he pulls a leather jacket out of his box, grinning like a madman. Albus rolls his eyes; James always did fancy himself a bit of a bad boy.

"I know it's a big change but trust me," Mila says, smiling knowingly, "It's for the best."

"Thank you Mila," Felix says, genuinely thankful for the clothes.

"Yea, these are amazing." Hugo agrees.

"Remember boys, these are your new clothes and you are not to wear anything that has not been provided by myself or Gemma. I hope that is perfectly clear, wouldn't want any breaches of the contract."

"No we wouldn't," Gemma says seriously. "Thank you Mila, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mila nods, pulling a card from her purse. "Here boys, this has my work and home address, owl me or fire-call if you have any kind of fashion emergency." After a quick hug and a few whispered words to Gemma, Mila leaves.

"Now that that's been taken care of, we need to move on to the next order of business." Albus marvels at the professionalism that Gemma oozes despite her appearance. With the fluffy pink hair and the dress covered in chains she still manages to remind the boys who is boss. "I have your schedules for the summer." She says, handing each boy a piece of parchment. "As you can see, the first four weeks are basically the same. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you will have group vocals and on Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll work on dancing and staging. In addition to these rehearsals each of you will have a private lesson as indicated by your schedule. This lesson will include vocal instruction as well as anything I feel you might need extra help with." Albus looks down at his parchment, skimming the timetable until he finds "Private Lesson" on Friday.

"For now, the weekends are yours but if you abuse this privilege or rehearsals aren't going well I reserve the right to change that. Any questions so far? No? Alright that brings us to week 5," Gemma continues. "Week 5 is recording week." All the boys sit a little straighter at this news. "I know this is impossibly fast but if we want that single out and doing well before September we have to get going. Assuming week 5 goes well, we'll release the single week 6 and assuming it is well received we will begin live performances."

"Woah wait," Felix says, shaking his head. "Six weeks? That's all the time we have before we're expected to be performing?"

Gemma nods, "It's only one song. I have the utmost faith that you guys can do this. Besides you'll be working with the best vocal and dance coaches in the world. All I need from you is dedication."

"It is just one song." Scorpius says, addressing the other boys. "With all the rehearsals we'll be doing I bet we're sick of the song before it's even time to perform."

Felix nods slowly, "You're probably right."

"Besides," Scorpius continues, "We knew what we were getting into. We knew this would be fast paced. If we can't handle one song in six weeks then I have serious doubts about this group's future."

"You're definitely right." James says, nodding in agreement.

"Yea," Hugo smiles, "We can do this!" His glee is contagious and soon all the boys re smiling like fools in anticipation of the weeks ahead.

* * *

**So there it is, whatcha think?**


	4. Rehearsal Day 1

**I've been so busy this week I almost forgot to post this! Enjoy :D **

* * *

The boys are gathered around a piano in the otherwise empty rehearsal space awaiting the arrival of their coach. Scorpius fidgets with the beanie atop his head and irritably brushes the hair out of his eyes. Mila had returned the day before to "fix" Scorpius's hair and bring Albus his new contacts. Albus, who is blinking irregularly, is not adjusting well to the changes either. Though he's annoyed Scorpius has to admit the new wardrobe looks good on the group. Each boy has a distinct look and yet they seem to belong together as a whole.

Scorpius turns to look when he heard footsteps approaching. A tall man that Scorpius finds vaguely familiar, perhaps he'd been at the auditions, enters the room carrying with him a portfolio. He silently crosses the room and sits down at the piano, pulling out a sheet of music. He places the sheet of music on top of the piano and looks at the boys expectantly. "Well?" He prompts. "Don't you want to see the first song?" James snatches the paper before anyone else has a chance to react.

"Hey!" Hugo cries.

"Let me see!" Albus says and soon the boys are all gathered around James, pushing and nudging each other, eager to see their first song. The notes themselves mean very little to Scorpius. He never learned to read music, instead relying on his ears to study a new song. It's the lyrics he's interested in. At the top of the paper are the words "Love Potion." Scorpius suppresses a groan as he skims the rest of the page.

"Is this a joke?" Felix finally asks, turning around to the tall man.

"Excuse me?"

"These lyrics. They're…"

"Whiny?" Hugo suggests.

"Shallow?" Albus tries.

Scorpius supplies, "Atrocious?"

"All of the above?" Everyone nods at James's words.

The tall man bristles a bit, scowling at the teenagers. "That song was written by a top-notch group of songwriters. You're a boy band; you don't have deep thoughtful lyrics. You have pop songs that girls can dance to." That's a slap to the face in Scorpius's opinion and, judging by the looks on their faces, the others agree.

"That's hardly fair." Albus says quietly.

The man looks from boy to boy guiltily. "No I suppose you're right. I'm sorry." He says and sighs. "Let's start over." He takes the paper back from James and places it in his portfolio. "I'm Henry McDougal, your vocal coach." The boys each introduce themselves, quietly and still somewhat wary. "I'm very excited to be here." When none of the boys reply Henry reaches into his portfolio and pulls out at least a dozen sheets of music. "Here, these are a few songs they gave me. Why don't you lot go over them and let me know which ones _you_ think we should work on."

"Are these all for us?" Felix asks, taking the sheets.

Henry nods, "Yes, these are the dance singles. The songwriters have a couple dozen songs for us to choose from. Right now they want us to focus on finding an up-tempo hit but later, when we work on the album, there's a much wider variety. Corporate is pushing 'Love Potion,' they think it's our safest bet, but I can see that you boys are going to need more convincing. I think it's best for everyone involved if I let you select the songs you want to sing." Scorpius likes the sound of that, after the forcible changes to their wardrobe it feels good to have a say in something. Henry is quiet while the boys read through the songs. They are, like Henry said, mostly meaningless pop songs. Scorpius understands that as a boy band their job is mainly be to make teenage girls squeal in delight but he doesn't understand why that means they have to sing cheesy, overused lyrics. Much to his delight there are a few gems, ones with pop sensibilities but substantial lyrics. After the dozen or so sheets of music had been passed around the group and picked over, three songs remain that they can all agree on: "Give Me Courage," "The Demand for Scandals," and "Legendary Kiss."

Henry smiles as he reviews their choices, "Not bad, not bad. We only need one so we'll play through these and pick your favorite." Henry leads the group through a series of vocal warm-ups. They range from complicated ones with runs and a slew of tricks to ones that are downright silly. Scorpius suspects that a few of them are simply to shake off whatever nerves the boys may be feeling. Before they know it Henry has summoned a boom box and a couple of CDs.

"I'll let the CD do the instrumental part and I'll play your part here on the piano." The boys nod and wait patiently while Henry prepares. Scorpius bites his lip and fidgets with his hair again. He's dying to hear the song, he hopes it's as good as the lyrics make it out to be and at the same time he fears the worst. Henry begins to play the music for "Give Me Courage" and Scorpius feels his heart melt. It's _perfect_. The lyrics just speak to him; they're about a boy needing to find the courage to finally admit his love for the girl of his dreams. It's something everyone can relate to. The music is pop, the tempo upbeat and danceable. The melody that Henry is playing has at least three parts of harmony that Scorpius can only hope they do justice. He follows along with the lyrics as best he can and knows by the end that this is the song.

"I don't know…" Albus says when Henry finishes playing.

"What?" Scorpius asks dumbfounded. "It's perfect!"

"There's something off about it."

Felix nods, "I agree." No way! Scorpius feels himself deflating as the boys continue.

"I think the music is wrong." Albus says. "It's too upbeat."

"Yea this kind of song needs to stripped down. There's so much going on!"

"But the melody and those lyrics…" Scorpius protests weakly but even he can see their point. "I don't want to just throw this song out."

"Me neither," James quickly adds, much to everyone's surprise. "Scorpius is right, this song is perfect. We need it."

"Perhaps," Henry starts, "I can take this back to the songwriters with your suggestions. If they can adjust it to your liking we'll come back to it, agreed?"

"Agreed." The boys reply in unison. They moved on to "The Demand for Scandals" followed by "Legendary Kiss." Both songs, much like the first, are up-tempo dance songs. "The Demand for Scandals" features a lot of distorted guitar and more traditional drum beats. "Legendary Kiss" on the other hand is much more electronic in nature, utilizing synthesizers for a great deal of it.

"What is that?" Hugo asks, staring at the radio in amazement.

"It's electronic music." Scorpius says, laughing quietly at the look on the younger boy's face. "Well sort of. It's been watered down quite a bit."

"I've never heard anything like it." James says wearing a look very similar to his cousin's.

"It's huge with muggles." Felix supplies.

"Yes," Henry says, nodding, "I do believe that's why Miss Topper has chosen this for you. The wizarding world has yet to have band with this kind of sound."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Albus asks cautiously.

"Well that depends on you doesn't it?" Henry's smiling, "I have a feeling though that it's going to be good. Very good."

"My vote is for 'Legendary Kiss.'" Hugo says.

"Mine too." Felix adds. James is nodding his head in agreement. Scorpius looks at Albus, surprised as hell when he finds the boy already watching him. The blonde smiles and gives a curt nod.

"Well then," Albus sahs, turning back to Henry. "I'd say we're all in agreement. 'Legendary Kiss' it is."

"Yea!" Hugo squeals in a most undignified manner. "We've chosen our first song!"

Everyone laughs until Henry says, "So now we have to divide up vocals." Then the room is decidedly tense. Scorpius can't speak for the others but he knows nerves are at the bottom of his tension. He's nervous of singing in front of the others for the first time and he desperately wishes he had his guitar. He's also nervous that the others will be much better than him, well with the exception of Hugo. What if they hate his voice and think it will ruin the sound of the group? Scorpius realizes they've never sung together, there are no guarantees that it will even be good! Fear grips his stomach as Henry continues.

"I think…. Felix sing this first line for me." Henry plays the melody on the piano and Felix echoes it back to him, singing the words from the paper. Felix's voice surprises Scorpius. He'd expected it to be deep and gritty but there's something incredibly silky about his tone. "Hm." Henry frowns. "Can you sing this note?" Henry hits a note much higher up on the piano. Without hesitation Felix matches it in a perfect falsetto, managing to smirk as he does. To this, Henry smiles. "We'll explore that later. Here James you have a go at the first line." James's voice sounds much like Scorpius had expected: good though a bit on the whiny side. Nonetheless it works for what they're doing. Henry is sufficiently satisfied. "Yes, James you'll sing this first verse from 'Girl you blah blah blah' to," He scans the stanza, "'it's unforgettable.'"

They work through the rest of the song in much the same manner. Henry plays a line and asks a certain boy to repeat it. Scorpius feels his knees go weak when it comes time for Albus to sing. His voice is so alike James's but at the same time so completely different. Instead of whiny, Albus's voice is husky. And where James had wavered, whether it be nerves or lack of training, Albus holds steady.

When Henry finally turns to Scorpius the blonde feels his knees go weak for a second time and nerves begin to settle.

* * *

Albus is enjoying rehearsal; it's fun going through the song and picking parts. Plus he's finally getting to hear everyone sing. He'd be pleasantly surprised by Felix, utterly unsurprised by James, and nearly blown from his seat by Scorpius. There's only one word to describe the blonde's voice: pure. It's warm and inviting, melodic in an angelic way. Just hearing him sing makes Albus happy inside, which sounds ridiculous even in his own head.

Albus must be staring because the blonde turns to him. "What?" Scorpius asks, fidgeting with his new hair self-consciously.

"Nothing." Albus shrugs, "I just didn't know you were so good."

"You got that right." James says, looking every bit as surprised as Albus feels.

Scorpius blushes, biting back a grin, "I'm not _that_ good."

Hugo pats him on the back and says, "You're voice is like kittens dipped in honey."

"Er…"

"Soft and sweet!"

"Hugo I think that's more like angry and sticky."

"Like rainbow filled unicorns?" He tries again.

"No, Hugo, no." James said shaking his head.

"My point is that it's good!"

"You are quite the talented group." Henry says, nodding approvingly.

"Even me?" Hugo asks hopefully.

"Of course," Henry replies, lying through his teeth. Albus would bet even Hugo himself doesn't believe him. When the redhead had sung it was in a small, pitiful voice that was clearly asking to be put out of its misery. "Alright so let's make sure everyone is on the same page. James, you'll sing the first verse. Albus you'll take the pre-chorus. Then we'll have Felix sing the second verse and Albus again you'll do the pre-chorus. Scorpius will sing the bridge and Hugo… well we'll find a special part for you in the next song." Henry promises. "I think we'll call it a day. Thank you for all your hard work, I'll see you on Wednesday." The boys, save Felix who is staying behind for his private lesson, apparate back to their flat.

"I hate being without magic." Hugo grumbles, letting go of Albus's arm. "Do you think if we get really famous I can convince the Minister of Magic to let me bypass that underage sorcery law?"

"Doubt it." Scorpius says.

"Yea, my dad is Harry Potter and even he couldn't bypass it."

Hugo groans and dramatically flings himself on the couch. "What's for dinner?" He asks, looking at Albus expectantly. Last night, their first night together, Albus had made a delicious meal consisting of pork chops and mashed potatoes.

"That was in celebration of our first night together," Albus says exasperatedly. "I'm not cooking every night!"

Hugo pouts, "What am I supposed to eat?"

"There's a refrigerator full of food!"

"But I can't cook!"

"Wait Albus isn't cooking?" James asks, apparently just tuning into the conversation.

Albus shakes his head, "You guys are unbelievable. I'm not your mom."

"Of course not," Hugo says. "You're a boy."

"He's right," Scorpius says seriously, "That makes you dad." Albus looks at the blonde in shock (_not him too_!) until he notices the slight twitch of the other boy's lips and realizes he's messing with him.

Albus gives him a playful shove "Fuck you."

"Can you make it a quick fuck? I'm still waiting for dinner." James asks casually. Scorpius makes a small choking noise and promptly turns scarlet. Albus would have laughed if he weren't also slightly embarrassed by his brother's comment.

"Way to go," Hugo says sarcastically, punching James in the arm. "You made them awkward and now he'll never make dinner."

"N-no," Albus stutters, wanting very much to leave the room. "I'll go make something." Albus shakes his head as he enters the kitchen. _That was awful_, he thinks. Albus hates the gay jokes and unfortunately they are James's favorite. So what if Albus had never had a girlfriend, that didn't make him gay! It just meant he hadn't met the right girl. Albus knows James doesn't mean any harm by the jokes, they aren't mean-spirited or anything, but they still bother him. And now Scorpius had been brought into them.

Light footsteps announce someone's arrival to the kitchen. "Need some help?" Scorpius asks, smiling shyly.

"You know how to cook?" Albus asks dubiously.

"Of course not, but I'd rather face this uncomfortable situation then stay in that one." He gestures to the living room.

Albus cringes, "Yea, I'm sorry about that. James can be…" He searches for a word that accurately describes his older brother and finally settles on "crass."

"I've noticed."

"He doesn't mean anything by the jokes they're just-"

Scorpius holds up a hand to silence him, "You don't have to defend him. He's an 18 year old guy, I'd be more surprised if he wasn't a bit crass."

Albus lets out a relieved chuckle, "True."

"So dinner?"

"Right, uhhh…" Albus opens the fridge and pulls a few items out, "Beef stew?"

"Perfect."

"Should I trust you with a knife?" Albus asks, laying a cutting board and some vegetables in front of Scorpius.

"Is it charmed?" The blonde asks hopefully.

"Sorry," Albus hands him a knife, "Grandma Molly hasn't gotten that far in my kitchen education yet."

"You're grandmother is teaching you to cook?" Scorpius grins cheekily, "How cute."

"Hey be nice! Otherwise you'll be making your own food. Hope you know how to use a microwave."

Scorpius sighs dramatically, "I don't even know what a microwave is, let alone how to use one."

"Wow, no television, no microwave. You're parents are really…"

"Bizarre?"

"I was going to say traditional." Albus watches the blonde pick up the knife and tentatively chop a carrot.

"Well that too." He says indifferently. "Am I doing this correctly?"

"Yea looks good. Just watch your fingers." Albus lets the other boy chop while he sets about browning the meat. "So if you're parents are so traditional then how do know so much about muggle music?"

"Excuse me?" Scorpius is so focused on the knife in front of him, he's only half-listening.

"Muggle music? I'd never heard anything like the music Henry played this morning. You said it was muggle."

"Right," He nods. "It was kind of electronic. I don't really understand how it's made but it sure sounds awesome."

"It definitely does! Where did you hear it?"

Scorpius grins somewhat guiltily. "I spend a lot of time with my grandmother in France. She's grown a bit oblivious in her older age and I…" He bites his lip and averts his eyes, "I used to sneak out to muggle clubs."

Albus stops everything and studies the other boy, "You're lying."

Scorpius shakes his head, "No. I wish I were! It's kind of embarrassing."

"What that you snuck out? I still don't believe you."

"I swear I did. I was just… I was lonely with it just being my grandmother and I." Scorpius shrugs. "So I went out."

"To muggle clubs?" Albus feels like there's something the other boy isn't telling him.

* * *

"Well I couldn't exactly go to wizarding places, what if someone recognized me and my parents found out?" Scorpius bites the inside of his cheek. He desperately wishes they weren't having this conversation. The truth is that at the time he had just come to terms with his sexuality and had spent many a night in the company of beautiful French boys. Something he isn't exactly sure he wants to share with Albus yet.

"I guess that's true." The dark-haired boy says slowly.

"So yea," Scorpius finishes awkwardly, "That's where I heard electronic music."

Albus nods and turns back to the food. "I didn't think you had it in you. Not as innocent as you look eh?"

Scorpius blushes. _If only you knew_, he thinks.

* * *

**There it is! Feel free to leave me some comments! **

**Thanks janey-in-a-bottle for pointing out my tense mix up! I originally wrote the first five or six chapters in the past tense and then somewhere along the line decided I wanted to it to be present so I've had to go back and change everything. I'm on the look out but sorry if I miss any more! **


	5. Rehearsal Day 2

Scorpius awakes to the delicious scent of bacon and Albus's empty bed. "If I wasn't already smitten…" Scorpius mutters as he drags himself out of bed.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Hugo hollers, mouth full of breakfast. The blonde flinches and slumps into the nearest seat.

"Coffee," He croaks. Felix, who is standing closest to the pot, pours a cup and places it in front of the boy. "Thanks." Without any prompting Albus slides a plate of food on to the table and Scorpius lets out a moan of pleasure.

"Not a morning person then?" Felix asks, taking a seat to Scorpius's right.

"What was your first clue?"

"When you slept in later than James." Albus replies, eyes twinkling with mirth. The dark-haired boy is wearing his glasses, which makes Scorpius smile. Personally he likes Albus's contacts but he knows Albus prefers the spectacles.

"We thought you might be trying to sleep through dance practice."

Scorpius moans again, this time in distress. "I forgot about that. How long do I have?"

James looked at his watch, "About 15 minutes."

"You gonna eat that?" Hugo asks, already sticking his fork in a piece of bacon on Scorpius's plate. The blonde just shakes his head and sips his coffee. The other boys finish their breakfasts and go to change, leaving Scorpius alone with his plate of eggs and the lone piece of bacon Hugo hadn't eaten. He makes quick work of his food and his first cup of coffee, pours himself a second, and heads to his room to change. For the first time he's glad for the wardrobe Mila's provided. He hastily locates some sweats and a fitted t-shirt and pulls them on.

"Scorpius?" Albus calls from their bathroom.

"Yea?"

"Can you come here? Please?"

"What's up?" Scorpius asks, walking into the bathroom. Albus is dressed in the exact same outfit as Scorpius, black sweats and a grey shirt. His glasses lay forgotten on the counter. "We match!"

Albus laughs and shrugs, "I wouldn't doubt it if we all had a set of these."

"Probably. So did you need something?"

Albus sighs and points to his hair with his wand, "I can't do it. I know Mila had a charm but I can't remember it. Can you help me?"

Scorpius outright laughs, because he wasn't really sure what Albus could want but this is the last thing he ever would have suspected. "You want me to do your hair?"

"W-well I just figured," Albus blushs deeply, "Your hair is so-" He moves his hands in a sweeping motion, "You know?"

"I'm not sure…" Scorpius looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is naturally straight but the cut Mila gave him not only made everything sweep to right but also gave his hair a messy sort of texture. "All I've been doing is…" Scorpius squeezes some of the creamy goo the stylist gave him into his hand and rubs it into his hair.

"That's all?" Albus asks, somewhat distressed.

"What did you do yesterday? It looked good."

He sighs, "I just left it up from the night before when Mila did it. But I showered and now it looks like this!"

"GUYSSSSS! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Hugo screeches from the living room.

Albus looks a little put out when he says, "I guess I don't have to do my hair for dance rehearsal."

"Wait," Scorpius grabs the cream and rubs some together in his hands. He's not really sure what to do so he just runs his hands through Albus's hair, trying to ignore the amazing way it feels beneath his fingers and resisting the urge to put his face in it. "There." He says, pulling his hands back to himself when the hair resembles some sort of messy bed-head. Albus looks at himself in the mirror and grins. Even Scorpius has to admit it looks good, much better than he wants to admit.

"Thank you," Albus says, pulling the blonde into a hug. Scorpius smiles at his enthusiasm (and certainly _not_ the delicious way he smells).

"GUYSSSSS!"

Albus rolls his eyes, "Come on, before Hugo blows a vocal cord trying to get us out there." The boys apparate to their rehearsal studio. An empty space lays where the piano sat the day before. Yesterday the mirror-lined walls had been a pleasant distraction, Scorpius likes to watch himself sing, but today they are a daunting reminder of the day ahead. Dennis Creevey is already in the room, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" He cries, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Sorry we're late." Albus says. "It's my fault."

"Oh!" Dennis looks down at the boy affectionately, "Well that's alright son. What matters is that you're here now." Scorpius rolls his eyes. This guy is much too fond of the Potters.

"Way creepy." Felix whispers in his ear. The blonde just nods in agreement.

"Since you just picked a song yesterday and I haven't finished choreographing it today we're going to work on some basic movement." Dennis says, moving to the front of the room. "Let's warm up." Scorpius feels more than a tad ridiculous during the warm up. The stretching is the worst. Try as he might Scorpius cannot touch his toes. "You're not trying hard enough." Dennis reprimands and forcefully pushes Scorpius's torso towards his feet.

"Fuck!" He yells in pain. The backs of his legs feel as if the muscles are being ripped apart but Dennis doesn't let go. Hot tears sting his eyes but refuses to let them fall. After what felt like a million years Dennis finally lets him up.

"I want you to do that every day." Scorpius nods quietly but inside knows there is no way in hell he's doing that again on his own. The other boys are looking at him from their spots on the floor, pity filling their eyes. Scorpius turns away, embarrassed and angry. Hugo is the only one who can comfortably touch his toes and yet somehow Scorpius is the only one being tortured.

Following the initial stretching comes an array of physical tests. All of which Scorpius fails miserably. He can't do 25 sit-ups, only does 8 push-ups, and falls out of his squat after 10 seconds. He hears Dennis mutter "hopeless" as he walks away. Scorpius's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Forget him," Felix says, wrapping an arm protectively around the smaller boy.

"Is it just me or is he being particularly harsh on me?"

"No I've noticed it too."

"What am I doing wrong?"

Felix shakes his head and squeezes the thin shoulder, "Nothing. Albus is almost as dreadful as you and Dennis isn't saying anything to him." Scorpius wants to laugh because, yea Albus is dreadful, but he's too upset to do much more than pout.

"Yea well he's a Potter." He says petulantly. And that's when it hits him. "And I'm a Malfoy."

"So?"

"Dennis went to school with my father and I'd bet they weren't exactly on friendly terms. He tried to talk Gemma out of picking me back at auditions, remember? He said 'He's a Malfoy.'"

"Scorpius!" Dennis scolds, "Are you listening?"

"Sorry." The blonde says quietly. Felix sends him sympathetic look as he lets go of his shoulder and moves back to his spot.

"As I was saying," Dennis begins again, "We are just going to get moving." He waves his wand and the instrumental portion of their song fills the room. "Follow me: step, touch, step, touch, step, touch. Very good Hugo! Keep going. Step, touch, step, touch!" Scorpius bites his lip in concentration and desperately tries to keep up. "Listen to the beat! Step, TOUCH, step, TOUCH! Are you deaf Scorpius?"

Scorpius stops and throws his hands up in frustration. "I'm trying!"

"Step, TOUCH, step, TOUCH!" Dennis furiously shouts. Scorpius flinches as the older man none too gently grabs his shoulders and forcefully moves him.

"Lay off him!" James finally snaps. He moves forward swiftly, wand high, and steps in front of Scorpius effectively blocking him from Dennis.

"Yea, pick on someone your own size." Felix says, coming to James's side. Silently and in unison Albus and Hugo join the blockade, each with their wand up.

All is quiet save for the pounding bass of the song that reverberates throughout the room. Dennis stares at them dumbfounded. "What is this?"

"This is an intervention." Felix says.

"You need to take it easy on Scorpius." James snarls. "He's doing everything he can."

"We are going to take a break now," Albus says in a low, dangerous tone. "And when we come back you're either going to start treating Scorpius like a human being or we're going to Gemma and demanding your replacement." Dennis simply gawks at them, mouth gaping, as they walk out of the rehearsal space.

"That was bullshit!" James growls. Scorpius is shaking as they step out of the building and into the cool day. "Are you okay?" Scorpius nods, not trusting his voice. So many emotions are running through him: horror, anger, misery, but, most of all, over-whelming fondness for the four boys standing in front of him. The emotions are crippling and its all Scorpius can do to just stand there. Warm arms encircle his waist as Hugo wraps himself around the blonde.

"You look like you could use a hug." The redhead says simply, hugging him despite Scorpius's lack of response. James puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder as his brother takes hold of the pale boy's right hand.

Felix ruffles Scorpius's hair and says "It'll be alright," before resting the hand on his other shoulder. They stand like that for a few minutes, everyone touching Scorpius as if to physically show him that they are there, until the shaken boy finally finds his voice. "Thank you." He whispers.

"Are you kidding me?" James scoffs. "Nobody gets away with messing with us. None of us."

Felix nods, "Yea, we're in this together."

"I only wish we'd stopped it sooner." Albus says, frowning.

"It was torturous watching him yell at you like that." Hugo says, still wrapped around Scorpius.

"And when he pushed you down during stretches…." James shakes his head. "I almost lost it then." Scorpius's legs are still burning from that.

"What if we get in trouble for this?" Scorpius asks, voicing his worst fear.

"Fuck that!" James cries.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Albus agrees. Scorpius can't express how much their words mean to him. They've only been living together for two days and already they've shown him more friendship than any housemate he'd ever had in Slytherin. Chalk it up to their Gryffindorness. Well except Felix, he's just awesome.

"Look," Albus says, "We're a team and think we can all agree that whatever happens we've got each others backs. Right?"

"Right." Everyone, including Scorpius, agrees.

"So it's settled. Mess with one of us, deal with all of us."

Hugo grins, "Group hug?" Scorpius laughs, Hugo just looks _so_ goofy, and the laugh seems to act as a catalyst.

"Group hug!" James cries and the four boys nearly crush Scorpius in the best, and perhaps the only, group hug of his life.

* * *

Albus knows nobody wants to return to rehearsal, least of all Scorpius, but eventually they have to. When they re-enter the rehearsal space they are surprised to see six chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Five are in a perfect line facing a single chair that is occupied by Gemma. Albus supposes they really shouldn't be surprised to see her. "Take a seat boys." She sounds tired.

As soon as they have settled each boy starts talking.

"He was being really unfair-"

"You would've been-"

"-total bullshit!"

"-Scorpius was practically crying-"

"I didn't know-"

Gemma silences them with a look. "I'm not angry with you." Albus lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "But we do need to have a talk." Next to him, Scorpius's knee bounces nervously. Without hesitation Albus places a comforting hand on the leg; the movement stills. "First of all I'd like to apologize to you, Scorpius. I had no idea that Dennis would let past grudges affect his professional behavior. It was completely unacceptable."

"You can say that again." James grumbles.

Gemma continues, ignoring him, "Next I'd like to say how proud I am of you boys." A small smile graces her lips, "It takes a lot of courage to stand up to someone who has the power to end your careers like that." Albus bites his tongue. He doubts if any of them knew Dennis had that kind of power and now he can feel a small pit of dread building in his stomach. He steals a glance at Scorpius and sees that the pale boy is an awful shade of green. He gives his knee a squeeze and smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry," Gemma says, perhaps noticing the horror on their faces. "Dennis won't be causing you any trouble."

"Are you replacing him?" Felix asks bluntly.

"No." Gemma sighs, "He's the best there is and I really think you guys could benefit from his teachings. I know you don't like it,_ I_ don't like it much at the moment, but we need him."

"What if he keeps torturing Scorpius?" Hugo asks in a small, sad voice.

"He won't." Gemma assures. "I'm bringing in an assistant for him. She's a dear cousin of mine and I promise she won't let anything happen." Her answer seems to satisfy the boys. "I'm giving you guys the rest of the day off. Well except you Hugo, you still have your private lesson today but I've asked Henry to come in early so you'll be done as soon as possible." Gemma stands and smoothes out her dress. She smiles widely, showing those perfect teeth of hers. "You guys look amazing and I must say you're getting along much better than I could have ever imagined. I particularly like this." She says, pointing to Albus and Scorpius. "Matching and everything. The son of an alleged Death Eater and the spawn of Harry Potter, it's controversial. People love drama!" Albus bristles at the words "Death Eater." He doesn't like thinking of Scorpius in any way connected to something so terrible. "Well, I hope your future rehearsals go more smoothly." Gemma says. "Hugo, wait here for Henry, he'll be along any minute now, and the rest of you may leave. I'll be in touch boys." She disapparates with a crack. The boys, save Hugo, leave shortly after.

"I'm hungry," James says as soon as they arrive at their flat. "All that anger really built up my appetite!"

"I could definitely eat." Felix agrees.

"I'm not cooking." Albus says flatly.

James turns to Felix, "Wanna hit the town in search of some grub?"

The tanned boy grins, "Most certainly." Something about the twinkle in their eyes makes Albus nervous. They look like trouble.

"You guys want something?"

"Sure," Albus says. Scorpius shrugs, seeming far away. James looks at Scorpius, frowns, and turns to Albus with an eyebrow quirked. Albus shrugs. James jerks his head in the blonde's direction and sends his brother a pointed look. Albus nods, knowing his brother wants him to fix it. Sometimes its nice being able to communicate without words.

"We'll be back." Felix says as the two oldest boys leave. Albus moves across the room to where Scorpius is sitting and flings himself dramatically on the seat next to him.

Scorpius jumps in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you."

"But why?"

Albus shrugs. "I don't like to be alone." Scorpius falls silent again, his eyes glazing over in an unsettling manner. Albus doesn't like this. He doesn't like seeing the smaller boy so upset. "Do you want to talk about it?" The other boy doesn't respond for so long Albus is beginning to suspect he didn't heard him.

Finally Scorpius shrugs, still staring straight ahead. "I wouldn't know what to say." Comes the quiet reply.

"I guess you could say anything you want. This is your pity party." Albus sees the other boy roll his eyes and has to suppress a grin. He's taking any crack in the stony exterior as a success.

"It isn't a pity party."

"Well then you tell me what it is."

"I just… what if Dennis was right? I c-can't dance." His voice cracks. "I don't want to be the weak link." Scorpius's voice is so sad that it physically hurts Albus to hear.

"Dennis is a jerk and he was blinded by his bias. Don't take anything he said to heart."

"But Albus-"

"No." Albus says firmly. "I don't care if you can't dance. I can't dance! But guess what? Gemma still picked us. You know why?" Scorpius shakes his head even though the question is rhetorical. "Because we can sing. You've got this amazing voice that needs to be shared. It would be a shame for you to hide something so beautiful because of some fucked up comments by an angry old man. Now buck up Blondie, no more feeling sorry for yourself."

Scorpius's lips twitch upward, "Blondie?"

"Yea," Albus smiles. "I can't very well call you Scor or some other ridiculous nickname."

"Oh of course not," Scorpius chuckles. "Blondie is much more dignified."

"And much more fitting." Albus says, staring at the flaxen hair in front of him. Scorpius fidgets with it.

"Don't stare."

"Why not? I like it."

"You don't think it makes me look like a girl?"

"Hm… well maybe. But a butch girl, like a lesbian or something." Albus laughs as the other boy gives him a hard shove. Well as hard as Scorpius can, which incidentally isn't that hard at all.

"I should make an insensitive remark about your contacts."

"Go for it." Albus challenges.

"I can't think of anything. I think they look nice."

"Yea?"

"Yea." He nods. "I like your glasses but you already look so much like your father. The contacts kind of distinguish you." Suddenly Albus is actually thankful for the contacts. He hadn't thought about it that way. He really does look an ungodly amount like his father; Headmaster McGonagall has called him "Harry" on more than one occasion. Losing the glasses is just one more way he can create distance between them.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the others?" Albus asks.

"Well…." Scorpius grins impishly, "I've never used a television."


	6. Day 3

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I just had way too much going on! But here is the next chapter, hope you like it! **

* * *

It seems like James and Felix have been gone for hours. Actually, Albus looks at the clock, it _has_ been hours. Scorpius is slumped on the couch next to him, asleep, his pretty blonde head resting on Albus's shoulder. His breath comes slow and steady, tickling Albus's arm. He looks utterly peaceful. Well until James and Felix apparate into the room with a loud crack and even louder laughter. Scorpius awakes with a jerk, blinking his startled gray eyes rapidly. "Whaaat?" He asks.

"Awwww," James coos, spotting the pair on the couch. "Did we wake da wittle baby?"

Scorpius blushes "Shove off."

"We brought food!" Felix says, holding up a large bag.

"Took you long enough," Albus grumbles.

James and Felix share a look, one that has Albus's stomach flipping with nerves. "We were uh… preoccupied." Felix replies, his face unreadable. James however is biting back laughter.

"Where's Hugo?" Scorpius asks, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Another loud crack announces Henry and Hugo's arrival.

"Speak of the devil!" James cries in delight.

"Hello boys," Henry greets as Hugo flings himself into the nearest chair, looking exhausted.

"Hi Henry!"

"How are you doing Scorpius?" Henry asks, smiling kindly. "I heard you had a rough day."

"I've had better." The blonde admits.

"Well I do hope Gemma has sufficiently dealt with Dennis." Henry shakes his head. "For a man that age to treat a boy so… it's despicable." Albus, and he's sure everyone else in the room, agrees but somehow talking about it isn't really helping. From the way he's squirming Albus gets the feeling Scorpius would rather forget the day than dwell on it. Luckily Henry senses it as well. "I should be going. I'll see you boys tomorrow."

"Is that food?" Hugo asks hopefully as soon as Henry has left.

James begins to unload the contents of the bag, "Taco Tuesday!" The redhead lunges forward, snatching as many tacos as he can hold before hurriedly unwrapping the first and taking a huge bit. He moans in ecstasy.

"You're disgusting." Albus says, crinkling his nose. He grabs a few tacos before James and Felix can devour the remaining and hands half to Scorpius.

"Thanks."

"These are amazing!" James groans, mouth full of half-chewed food.

"We should do this every week." Scorpius says, taking a small bite of his taco. "Make Taco Tuesdays our tradition."

Hugo smiles widely, "That's a great idea! No matter where we are, what we're doing, on Tuesdays we eat tacos!" The boys all laugh except Hugo who is suddenly very serious. "I'm not kidding."

"Don't worry Hugo," Felix pats his shoulder. "Every Tuesday we'll eat tacos. I will personally see to it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Albus eats his dinner in a content silence. The boys are watching something on the television as they munch but Albus can't follow the show, not that he's really trying, because the others are chatting over it loudly.

"I'd tap that." James says.

"The blonde or brunette?"

"Does it matter?"

Scorpius scoffs, "Of course it matters. One is _blonde_."

Everything is so easy. It's like the guys have been together for years instead of days. Technically James, Hugo, and Albus have been but that's a mere technicality because spending time together as a family and spending time together as a band are completely different. The addition of Scorpius and Felix has changed the group dynamic in such a manner that Albus almost feels like his relationships with James and Hugo are being redefined as a result. Save for that first day, the brothers haven't fought much more than minor bickering, which is huge because their arguments were legendary in Gryffindor house.

If Albus wasn't absolutely sure this was going to work, he is after the day they had. His heart had swelled with pride and love when _James_ had been the one to come to Scorpius's aid. James, his overbearing, cocky older brother who had never expressed any emotion toward the blonde except for mild distrust had put himself on the line to protect the smaller boy. And without hesitation the others had joined him. Albus can't help the stupid grin that creeps onto his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

But Hugo won't drop it. "You're grinning like its Christmas morning and you just got a new broomstick."

"Hugo, are you even watching this?" James demands.

"Of course I am!"

"Doubt it. If you were then you would have noticed that the girls are mud-wrestling."

"In bikinis." Felix adds, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Its no wonder Albus is grinning like a fool." Albus rolls his eyes and laughs at the pair. They are two peas in a pod.

"This is just gross." Scorpius mutters, averting his eyes. "No wonder my father never let me watch TV."

"Gross?"

"This is the opposite of gross! This is everything good and right in the world."

"It's demeaning to women." Scorpius continues, "These poor girls are being treating like objects and for what?"

"Tons of galleons?"

"No." Scorpius glares at Felix, "So horny men can get their jollies off without leaving the comfort of their home."

James turns to Albus, "Make him stop."

"What? Why me?"

"I can't communicate with your people."

"My people?" Albus asks slowly.

"The gays."

Albus feels his face heat up rapidly. He is about to tell James to _fuck off_ (and possibly punch him in the head) when he catches sight of Scorpius. The blonde is smiling and looking at Albus with a raised eyebrow. His face says so many things without making a sound. First and foremost he's telling Albus to relax, reminding him that James is kidding and assuring him that the joke doesn't bother him. The same look is quietly asking why it's bothering him so much. The dark haired boy just shakes his head and decides to ignore James and just watch the show.

"Ugh, Scorpius is right, this is gross." Albus says after only a few minutes. "I'm going to bed." The boys wave him off, deeply engrossed in the bikini-clad maidens. Albus doesn't understand the appeal. The girls are decent looking enough but the fake boobs and the excessive make-up… it's too much. Albus likes his girls to look more natural.

As he readies himself for bed, Albus thinks about Katherine, Lily's best friend. Kat is the prettiest girl he knows. She's thin and athletically built, her body sculpted from years of Quidditch. Her milky white skin glows almost unnaturally and her ice blue eyes always twinkle like she's hiding a secret. Albus's favorite thing though is her hair. She has the most beautiful sheet of gold hair.

Albus is so lost in his own thoughts that when his roommate pushes open the door he foolishly thinks its Kat. But she looks different, still beautiful but… The illusion is shattered when Scorpius speaks, "I had to get out of there. James started making this noise…" Scorpius shudders. "It felt like we were watching porn. Are you okay?"

"W-what?"

"You're staring at me funny."

Albus shakes his head, "Nothing. Sorry." Scorpius seems to accept the answer and goes to the bathroom to change. Albus lays down on his bed and breaths deeply through his nose. _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

"Management wants to hear the song on Friday."

"Friday?"

Henry nods, "But I don't want you boys to panic."

"We're not ready!" Scorpius says, slight hysteria creeping into his voice. "What happens if we mess up?"

"Calm down Blondie." Albus says, placing his hand on the other boy's arm. Scorpius is too distracted to relish the tingles that action sends up his arm.

"Yes, please take a deep breath Scorpius." Henry only continues after the blonde does as he's asked. "Very good. Now as I was saying, management wants to hear the song. They don't expect perfection. They just want to make sure this is the right song for you guys. They were very set on 'Love Potion' and not particularly happy when I told them you'd refused to sing it."

"Between that and our show yesterday, I have a feeling management is starting to regret picking us." Scorpius has to agree with Albus. They've only been working for three days and so far they've insulted corporate's song choice and walked out on a rehearsal. They better hope they impressed them on Friday.

Henry just laughs and pulls out some sheet music. "We'll need to focus on the chorus today. There are three parts to the harmony. Albus you're going to take the lead. Felix and Scorpius I want you to sing the top line while James and Hugo, you'll sing the bottom." The boys split into groups to work on their parts. Scorpius and Felix take a CD that plays their part and set to work in a corner of the room. Across from them Hugo and James sit doing the same things. Albus is with Henry at the piano.

"Our part's pretty easy." Felix says. "Henry and I worked on it during my private lesson."

"I've never done harmony before." Scorpius admits nervously.

"Just follow me." He smiles encouragingly. Felix is actually a very good teacher. He is so laid back Scorpius forgets to be nervous even when he misses a note. The two of them work through the material quickly and before long Scorpius is feeling quite confident.

"Our voices sound good together."

Felix grins, "They do don't they?" A scuffle across the room draws their attention to Hugo and James. James has the younger boy pinned to the ground, laughing manically, as the redhead cries, "I'll never say it! NEVER!"

Felix shakes his head. "They're so crazy."

Scorpius snorts, "And you aren't?"

"Now, now I never said that!" The boys laugh and lapse into a comfortable silence. When it looks like Hugo and James's game won't end any time soon Henry calls for a lunch break. The smell of food breaks the two apart instantly.

"I'm starrrrrving!" Hugo cries, quickly digging in.

"When are you not?" Albus asks, rolling his eyes. Hugo's answer is unintelligible.

"Hugo, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to chew…"

"Ew. I can't watch you eat." Scorpius says, turning away from the band's youngest member. His eating habits are utterly appalling.

"His dad eats like that too." Albus says, joining Scorpius.

"No wonder my father can't stand Weasleys."

"Hey! My mum was a Weasley." Albus protests.

Scorpius points to James who is currently licking his fingers, grease smeared on his cheek and crumbs littering his shirt. "I think it's genetic."

Albus has to laugh. "I guess I'm lucky it skipped me."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"So how's your part coming along?"

The blonde smiles, "Really well. And yours?"

Albus shrugs, "Alright I guess." Something in his tone leads Scorpius to believe there's more to it than that.

"But…?" He prompts.

Albus fidgets and sighs. "I just-"

"Boys?" Henry calls. "We should get back to work."

"Never mind." Albus says, suddenly all business, walking over to the piano.

"Okay…" Scorpius follows slowly. He wants to push the subject, something is obviously bothering Albus, but he realizes this isn't the time or place. He can always ask back at the apartment.

"Let's try putting everything together." Henry says, sitting down at his piano bench. "We'll take it from the pre-chorus." Henry plays a brief intro and Albus begins to sing. Scorpius bites back a smile, feeling foolish, but watching the Potter boy sing makes him feel giddy. He's so distracted he nearly misses his queue.

To say their first attempt at the chorus is rough would be an understatement.

"That was…" Felix trails off, looking lost.

"That was just the first try." Henry says reassuringly. "Let's back up a little bit. Felix, Scorpius let's try just doing your part with the music." The confidence Scorpius was feeling early is long gone but he pushes through the nerves and after a couple attempts the duo sounds decent. "Very good." Henry commends. "Hugo, James let's try your part." Scorpius is surprised to hear the redhead actually singing. His face is screwed up in concentration and his voice is still small but for the first time Scorpius hears potential. He thinks back to the day before, to Hugo's hours long private lesson, and suspects that Henry might be to thank for that. "Yes, Hugo, very good! Remember what I told you." The redhead nods, smiling a small smile.

Henry plays through the song a few more times, asking different people to sing in various combinations. James and Albus; James, Hugo, and Albus; Hugo and Felix; Albus, Felix, and Scorpius; and finally Albus and Scorpius, much to the latter's delight. Scorpius and Felix's voice had sounded nice together but Scorpius and Albus's… it's a whole other level. And the blonde isn't the other one who thinks so. "We'll have to use that in something." Henry says, gesturing between the two. "You're voices blend together beautifully. Alright, let's try putting everything together again." They take it from the pre-chorus as they had with the first try but unlike the former attempt, this one is far from disastrous. The boys finish the in perfect three-part harmony, each one wearing an identical grin. Even Henry is smiling proudly. "Wonderful! Truly wonderful!" Henry looks at his watch. "I should be letting you go but I want to try one more thing before you leave. Let's take the song from the top."

"Sing the whole thing?" Felix asks surprised.

Henry nods, "Just follow along with your lyrics and my piano. It won't be perfect but I know you can do it." The song starts shakily. James stumbles through his part, concentrating too hard on the words to meet every note. Albus, having sung the pre-chorus numerous times that day, is perfection. The chorus is just as good as it was minutes before, a relief for Scorpius who was begging to worry that it was a fluke. Felix takes the second verse. It's obvious from the easy way the song flows from him that he'd practiced it during his private lesson. When it comes time for the bridge Scorpius struggles much like James had. He tries to remember his part from Monday but finds himself unable to recall each note. The result is a strange echo effect as Scorpius repeats the notes a half-second too late. Despite the struggles, when the song is over the boys whoop in delight.

"That felt amazing!" Felix gushes.

"You guys," Hugo waits for all eyes to fall on him, "We just sang _our_ first song."

"And it wasn't half bad." Albus says, smiling.

"It was very good." Henry corrects. "I don't think management knows what they're in for. They're going to be impressed." The boys are still flying high when they head home, save Scorpius. Scorpius stays behind for his very first private lesson with Henry. The blonde fidgets with his hair, an unfortunate nervous habit he's developed over the past couple days. Henry is sitting at the piano quietly studying the boy in front of him.

The silence is thick and pressing in on Scorpius, who finally breaks it with an uncomfortable "Er…"

Henry smiles, "I was just thinking." The older man pulls out his wand and summons something from the other side of the room that Scorpius hadn't noticed before: a guitar. "I heard you play." The blonde nods. "Would you play for me?"

Scorpius reaches out and takes the guitar; it feels like home in his hands. He thinks back to that first night when Albus had asked him to play and finds himself irritated with him own behavior. Scorpius has always been on the emotional side, much to his father's displeasure, but he's never been shy with a guitar in his hand. However, there had been something so intimate about the whole situation that Scorpius feared what would happen if he tried to play. He didn't trust his fingers when the way Albus was staring at him made them numb and clumsy. Even if he'd managed to make his fingers work, playing anything would have been like barring his soul in the most personal way possible.

Henry is waiting patiently for him to start. Pulling his thoughts together Scorpius takes a deep breath and begins his lesson.

Scorpius gets back much later than he anticipates. His lesson ran late, long past dinner, and by the time he leaves the sun is setting. He politely declines Henry's offer to feed him and sets off to find something by himself. It's the first time he's been alone since Sunday and though he enjoys the boys, he relishes his solitude. He wanders aimlessly, enjoying the freedom, until he ends up at a café. As he sips his tea and nibbles his scone Scorpius lets his mind drift to the dark-haired boy he shares a room with.

Back at Hogwarts his crush had been merely one of hundreds. The Potter boys are good-looking, famous, and just generally well liked; it's only logical that they are objects of intense desire. The band, however, changes everything. The boys, all of them not just Albus and Scorpius, had gone from being basically strangers to spending every waking moment together. They are still working on the group dynamic, each trying to find his place, and Scorpius's feelings toward the Potter boy have changed. He's beginning to think that perhaps after years of solitude he's misconstrued friendship for infatuation. True, Scorpius finds Albus physically attractive but objectively he finds the others attractive as well. The blonde is gay and certainly not blind. There's a distinct possibility that he's not in fact thinking of Albus as a potential lover but as something he's never had before: a best friend. The thought eases a tension Scorpius hadn't been aware he was holding.

The sky grows darker and his tea grows colder and eventually Scorpius calls it a night. He doesn't have a watch but can guess from the number of stars twinkling overhead that it's pretty late. Not wanting to wake anyone, he apparates outside the building and walks to the flat. He unlocks the door and quietly let himself in, inwardly laughing at the fact that he's lived there for 4 days and has yet to use the front door.

Moving swiftly though the apartment, Scorpius nearly screams when a tiny, tired voice reaches his ears. "Blondie?" Albus sits up from where he's been sleeping on the couch, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Merlin Al!" The blonde clutches his heart. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

Albus's hair sticks out at odd angles. His glasses, which had obviously still been on when he'd fallen asleep, lay crookedly across his face. In that innocent, perfectly truthfully voice only brought on by drowsiness he replies. "I was waiting for you." Scorpius feels his heart swell to twice its size. Which, Scorpius brushes off, is probably perfectly normal when you're friend does something so adorable. Or it's also possible that everything he told himself at dinner is a big fat lie.

* * *

**So I got a review last update that compared Next Generation to One Direction and I would just like to clear that up! It's definitely not a secret that the whole idea for this story came to me while listening to a 1D song but that's where the connection ends (or that's where any intentional connection ends.) I really hope you guys can see this story as a separate entity because that's kind of my hope. Well thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
